Lights, Cameras, Kiss
by ohprettyprettyplease
Summary: The story of how Broadway star and sweetheart, Kurt Hummel, became Hollywood Bad Boy, Sebastian Smythe's, boyfriend. AU, 7 years forward from Season 3
1. Prologue?

**So.. tell me if you want more ^^**

**Disclaim, lala characters not mine.**

"No way in hell. No, just no." Kurt Hummel was not impressed. He sat in a meeting room with his publicist, _the_ Sebastian Smythe, and _his_ publicist. The second he'd walked into the room he'd knew nothing good would come out of this.

"Kurt, please. This will be good for your careers!" His publicist, Stephy, insisted.

"No! I will not pretend to be Sebastian Smythe's boyfriend!" He stressed. This was not happening.

"Will you suck it up, Princess? It's a PR stunt, get over yourself." Sebastian sneered.

"Get over myself? I don't want to touch you, I'll probably get some sort of STI just looking at you for more than 5 seconds!" Kurt hissed. He knew it made sense and that it really would help his career, he wasn't stupid. His latest Broadway show had just finished off for the year, and his contract as a guest star on_ The Smart Blonde_ was over. He needed to keep the media buzz on him until _West Side Story_, where he was the first openly gay actor to play Tony, started again. He needed to keep all eyes on him, and what better than to date one of the other hottest gay male stars around? Sebastian Smythe, Hollywood Actor, who'd taken a one year break from acting to work on an album that was taking longer than anticipated. Both needed the publicity. It was a fact.

"Please, Mr. Hummel, just think about it." John pleaded. John was Sebastian's publicist.

"No, it's bad enough that I had to share the spotlight with my mortal enemy because we got famous around the same time." He whipped around in his chair to glare at Sebastian. "And don't give me all that reformed shit from high school, when you _almost blinded my boyfriend,_ because your reputation is as horrible as ever." Also a fact. Sebastian was the current bad boy in the acting scene, getting caught with hookups, smoking, partying way too often, stumbling out of taxis completely wasted, that sort of thing. Another reason why this was a good idea. Kurt was the Broadway sweetheart with the incredibly high voice, delicate, elfin features, and squeaky clean records. The public would go crazy. Any publicity was good publicity, after all.

"For God's sake, Hummel, stop being a whiny little girl and do it. It's two months, I can get my album out in 2 months, will you just.. _please_ do this for me."

That was what did it for Kurt. Sebastian never, ever, said please. Ever. He sighed, and slumped back into his seat, exasperated.

"Fine. Fine, I'll do it."

And that, my friends, is how Kurt Hummel landed himself an acting gig as the role of Sebastian Smythe's trophy boyfriend for 2 months.


	2. It Started with a Tweet

**Wow, so people actually liked the story! Anyways, here's the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**

It all started today. The plan. It had to be subtle, of course. Sebastian tweeted it.

"Having fun with a friend!" attached to a picture of his coffee cup, brand name in plain view.

It was no surprise that within a few minutes, the paparazzi had tracked them down, and fans had started shyly coming up one by one to ask both Kurt and Sebastian for their autographs. They stood to leave, after a few minutes, pretending not to notice the paparazzi as Sebastian put his hand on Kurt's back and guided him into his car. Sebastian took the wheel, spinning around corners and driving into side alleys until they'd lost all but one nondescript black van. They pretended not to notice.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, as they drove through an unfamiliar route.

"We're going to hang around at my apartment for a little bit, and hopefully this person here," Sebastian jerks a finger at the car still following them, "Will call some back up. We're going to have you leave with sex hair and rumpled clothes."

Kurt's eyes widened. This was not part of the plan. He told Sebastian so.

"Nope, John just texted me. We need a little solid something, and this is it."

Kurt groaned and slumped back into his seat. Being in an enclosed space for more than half an hour with Sebastian Smythe could very possibly drive him insane. They parked in the building's private parking lot, and Sebastian led him into the elevator, holding the 'door open' button and bowing exaggeratedly when Kurt entered. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Which floor are we on?" Kurt asked.

"16."

They stood in rather awkward silence throughout the ride, not knowing exactly what to say since they had to get along, now. They'd both agreed that life would be easier if they didn't snipe at each other as much. Two months was a long time and was going to be difficult enough, they didn't need to waste any extra energy insulting each other.

They exited the lift, walking down a small corridor until Sebastian stopped at a door, pulling out his keys and unlocking it. Sebastian opened the door, and gestured for Kurt to go in.

"Welcome to my humble abode." He chuckled, almost sounding nervous.

Kurt stepped in, looking around. It was not what he had expected, he thought, his mouth dropping open slightly in surprise. It was not what he'd expected at all. He didn't know what he'd expected, really, but it was certainly not something like.. well, like this. There were books everywhere, the furniture was mismatched but somehow seemed to go together, the entire place smelled like warm tea, and pictures and art alike adorned the walls. It was nothing like the Sebastian he knew, yet so much like him at the same time.

"Cat got your tongue, Snow White?" Sebastian grinned, looking rather shy. Kurt sent him a half-hearted glare.

"Snow White..? And no, it's just… it's not what I thought it'd be like. But it suits you."

There was a moment when it looked like Sebastian was going to smile at him. And not just one of his usual self-righteous smirks, either. A real smile. He didn't.

"Yeah well, you don't know me. Go sit somewhere while I look for something to entertain us because you certainly aren't going to do anything I'd consider amusing."

He put in a movie - "The X-Men, Sebastian, really?" - and they watched it to the finish, sitting much closer than they were at the start of the movie.

It gave the public plenty of gossip, when Kurt exited the apartment building 2 hours later with messed up hair and rumpled clothing. It also made him the cover of more than a few tabloids the next morning. The plan was coming along well.

* * *

hummelsmythegurl4ever :

OMG HA I KNEW MY SHIP WOULD HAPPEN ONE DAY! SUCK THAT, BITCHES.

sarahloveshummel replied to your post:

I KNOW ADSFGFH KURTBASTIAN 4 LYFE

ishipmeandhim:

Oh my god you guys they just hooked up, it's totally obvious.

hummelsmythegurl4ever reblogged your post:

You're just jealous. SEBASTIAN TWEETED THAT HE WAS WITH A FRIEND. Whether they were dating or not it's definitely more than a hookup. STAY OUT OF OUR TAGS IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY.

stephywithbroadway:

This tag is getting more and more full. Welcome to the Kurtbastian ship, where we ship the two most attractive gay men in the entertainment industry! You are all welcome!

smythebadboy reblogged your post:

I KNOW, there were only a few of us lurking this tag before. Now that there are pictures everyone is freaking out. WE TOLD YOU, SHIP JUMPERS. KLAINE ARE OVER.

klaineismyoxygen replied to your post:

Klaine are never over, they're soul mates. You just watch.

smythebadboy asked klaineismyoxygen: Blaine and Kurt were HIGH SCHOOL SWEETHEARTS. And isn't Blaine dating that blonde?

klaineismyoxygen: Blaine was dating Jeff, yes, they're both founders of the Warbling Records, they broke up last month. Kurt and Blaine hang out too much to not have any leftover feelings for each other.

kurtbastianshipperishere replied to your post:

Exes can be best friends, deal with it. I just find it funny that they all knew each other in high school...

**None of these usernames are mine, if they exist, I apologize, I came up with them randomly. Hope you liked this, until next time!**


End file.
